The Jewel of Horiabo
by Lukittymuffin
Summary: What? Kagome and Inuyasha have been 'branded' with peculiar spots, that can control them? Yes, you read right. And, to stop this curse from continuing on, they have to journy to Haunted Isle to collect a mysterious jewel...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yesh, hello! I'm Lukittymuffin, thought I'd just get the intros out of the way…And I am writing this FF! Yay, Yesh, I've got it planned out, and I'm writing it!... ….Obviously. XDD, Anywho's on with the show!

Setting: I'd call this FF something like the movies…The Inuyasha movies, ya know? It has nothing to do with the show, and it makes no difference? Yeah, it's like that. . If it's kinda confuzzling…TOO BAD! It's supposed to be that way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the show, or anything. Anything I have written, or is going to write, is from my original story. And from meh mind, whatever. It may be random, pointless, or….random, but they are my ideas. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There was a journey long ago._

_Long ago, oh so long ago._

_Finding something that was lost…_

_So all can rest again._

_You must know the way,_

_For if you don't, you will be lost._

_Within the very maze on the Isle._

_Ne'er to return_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"KAGOME! You can't leave again!" An angry voice said from behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder. She was climbing into a well, her yellow backpack flat on her back, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Don't try to stop me, Inuyasha. I already told you I have to." She said, glaring back at him and turning back, flipping her other leg of the well, so she was sitting on the edge. She was about to slip off when a strong hand grabbed her backpack, holding her up. She was turned, and two golden eyes watched her. She narrowed her own chocolate brown eyes, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Let me go." She said dangerously, and she saw his dog-ears flatten slightly, but he didn't let go.

"Haven't you gotten over this nonsense! We've got to find those Jewel Shards!" he said, his voice full of his outrage. She groaned, then regained her composure.

"I can't find them with the exam coming up on my chest!" she said, and his eyes, once filled with anger, turned into confusion, and he looked down at her chest, making her blush crimson.

"I don't see anything on you…Are you sure this exam is on your chest?" he asked, but she never answered.

"SSSSIIIIIIITTTTT, BBBOOOOYYYY!" she yelled, and with a yelp, Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, letting go of Kagome, who fell into the well, to vanish in a purple light.

"Dammit, I hate it when she does that!" he muttered, his voice muffled by the ground. If there was one thing he didn't like, other than having to protect her all the time, it was the damn 'Sit' command. It wasn't like he HATED the earth, he just doesn't want to be kissing it so much, and with such ferocity. He sat up, his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance, and rubbed his back.

"It's not my fault she used that line on me…Making it sound like that 'exam' was some sort of demon." He muttered, standing up now, his dog-ears flicking back in annoyance.

"Did Lady Kagome leave already?" A voice called from up ahead, and Inuyasha's eyes flicked over to where the voice was, irritation written on his face. Two people were walking towards him, one with a staff that clanked after every step, and another very small figure, playing with a small top, spinning it in his hand.

"How'd ya guess, Monk?" he asked sarcastically, putting his hands in his haori sleeves and glancing down at the well, where Kagome just disappeared through.

"Well, the way you were laying on the ground just moments ago gave me a little clue…" Miroku said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling easily, his blue eyes focused on the well. He was holding onto his staff with his cursed hand, while his other hand was hanging from a piece of white cloth tied to his shoulder, it having been broken in a recent demon-Jewel-Shard hunt. Inuyasha was still healing from the poisoned cut the demon's sword had, but he never complained. No one expected him to, either. If he did, they would have thought he was about to die.

"Yeah, whenever Kagome leaves, you're on the ground, cursing and muttering under your breath…" Shippou, the other smaller figure, said, watching the top spin on his hand, his green eyes full of mischief at his latest teasing of Inuyasha. You'd think he'd figure out what happened when he ticked off an already ticked-off Inuyasha. Too late.

THWACK!

"OW!" Shippou yelled, dropping his top to clutch his head, which now sported a huge bump. Inuyasha growled and pushed past Miroku, an anime vein at his forehead and his eyes closed in anger.

"Go annoy Sango, why dontcha?" he called, jumping into the nearest tree, and hopping away, heading towards Kaede's hut. At the mention of the beautiful demon slayer, Miroku's eyes glazed and he sighed.

"Wouldn't I love to go and bask in Sango's presence…Too bad she and Kilala have left, to pay their respects to the demon slayer village once again…" he said wistfully, glancing down at Shippou, who shrugged.

"I don't really care. As long as Kagome left some of her sweetened food that I like so much, I'm fine." He said, turning to follow Inuyasha, though it be from a distance. Miroku blinked and looked down at Shippou, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"You mean that delightful candy? I ate the rest of it before she left, while you were out picking those herbs with Lady Kaede." Miroku said. Shippou stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened to three times their natural size.

"YOOOOOUUU WHHHATTT?" he yelled, turning to the innocent-looking Miroku, who shrugged.

"NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO DO! I'M JUST A KID, HOW COULD YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THAT!" he continued, but Miroku didn't heed any of it. He had spied a pair of lovely maidens, heading into the forest to collect some herbs.

"Excuse me, my dear misses. What are two beautiful ladies like yourself doing on this fine day?" he called, running to catch up to them, leaving Shippou in his dusty wake, enveloping him in dirt. Shippou coughed and hacked, his spirits still down, but now he was angry. He turned to the well and folded his arms over his chest.

"Come back soon Kagome…And bring the sweetened food with you!" he pouted, turning to jump after Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOOOOMMM! GRAMPS! SOUTA, I'M HOME!" Kagome called, opening the sliding glass door, breathing in the scent of her home lovingly.

"Hello dear!" Kagome's mother called from in the kitchen, where the sound of sizzling food could be heard. Kagome walked into the home, closing the sliding door behind her, still a little miffed about Inuyasha's latest argument. In fact, her cheeks were still a little red from his comment. It wasn't like she hadn't ever talked about EXAMS! How could he be so…Miroku-like? Maybe they needed a vacation from the perverted monk…Shrugging indifferently, Kagome set the backpack down and headed up the stairs, for her quick shower, before she had to rush into her room, for lots of studying! If she didn't study for this exam, she could be held back a whole year…Which wouldn't make Inuyasha or any of the others happy, she knew. It sure would make her disappointed in herself, that was for sure! She opened the door to the bathroom, and shut, then locked the door, then she glanced at the shower/bath.

"Aaaah, heaven at last!" she sighed, turning on the shower, so steamy-hot water issued out of it. She took off her dingy demon-blood covered clothes, some of it being Inuyasha's own blood, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rinse away the dirt, grime, blood, and worry from her body. She shampooed her hair with her favorite shampoo, then washed her body with soap, then soaked again, letting the warm water calm her nerve. She wondered how Sango, or Miroku, or even Inuyasha, could deal with NOT having a hot bath, unless they found hot springs. Even stepping in the cold rivers, streams, or lakes was enough to make her scream and get out as soon as possible, but the others would happily bathe in them, without any hesitation. Kagome guessed it was because she expected these types of things. After all, she did live in the modern, technologically advanced times, not in the Feudal Era. Kagome smiled at the very thought of living in the Feudal Era, being around a certain hanyou, with amber eyes, two doggie-like ears that she always longed to touch, and stroke….Then her eyes widened and she blushed. _Why did I just picture Inuyasha?_ She thought, horrified and sickened, but happy and peaceful at the very same time. _Showers aren't good for me…They make you not think clearly…STUDY!_ She thought firmly, turning off the water and getting out, wrapping and drying herself in a towel. She walked into her room and put on some comfortable clothes, then sat down at her desk, determined to nail this exam, so Inuyasha would be appeased, for as long as possible for him, anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lukittymuffin: **So, how was the first chappy? Yesh, a little bit short, and not very exciting, but that was just an intro. It'll get much better, I promise! XDD….

REVIEW, yes? Yes yes! REVIEW!

…..

…..

No flames. I won't take 'em, if they be just plain stupid…Criticism, as long it isn't too harsh and demeaning, is welcomed, but…leave it nice!...Or as nice as possible… …XDDD.


	2. The Song of Mourning

A/N: Yay! A review! Yesh, I was thinking of waiting until more reviews came, but since I'm here now, I'll just put up another chappie I wrote... Thankies to:

**Premierarchange!**

And my answer to you is this:

Thankees for the review, and I'll try to make you proud!

-salutes-

Ha, I sound so naive right now...xD! Anywhos, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: Me, no own, Nuyasha-Iay! ...So backie off! xP!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a journey long ago._

_Long ago, oh so long ago._

_Finding something that was lost…_

_So all can rest again._

_You must know the way,_

_For if you don't, you will be lost._

_Within the very maze on the Isle._

_Ne'er to return._

_Now the tide has been set._

_Pawns already moving, the time has come._

_The Jewel itself has begun to stir._

_Come now, find it now._

_Through the maze on the cursed Isle!_

_Do not get lost._

_Lost is not the way to be._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome sighed and smacked her head on the tabletop, landing between pages '250' and '251' of her math book. A frustrated groan could be heard coming forth from her mouth, and her hands were banging on the table repeatedly, making a sort of weirded-out beat. She had been at the studying for about five hours now, and it was pitch black outside. Cars could still be heard from out in the streets, but crickets could be heard, and the moon was shining down upon the inhabitants, the stars twinkling happily. At first, Souta had decided to grace her with his presence, his incessant chatter driving poor Kagome up a wall, until she forcefully removed him from her presence. Luckily, he didn't seem to care; in fact, he went right to the television, playing his video games. After that little episode was over and done with, Kagome had returned to her math book, only to have this overwhelming urge to burn it with matches she hid away under her bed. Resisting the urges that forcefully entered her brain over and over again, she got back to studying, but it didn't work; she could remember ANYTHING she would read about, no matter how hard she tried. So, now, at this late hour, she was banging her head on the math book, whilst hitting the table with her fists.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had decided, after 'thinking' over everything, or 'moping', as Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and EVERYONE else would say, to go back to Kagome's time, just for the sake of annoying her. He knew that he would probably be 'sat' until his back broke, but he was so damn bored, just laying here! It happened whenever Kagome left…He wouldn't have a reason to move, unless a demon was attacking, which didn't happen that much, nowadays. The demons had learned long ago not to go near wherever Inuyasha was. Not only would he be annoyed to no end, he would easily beat them up, killing them, even, if they tried to hurt any one of his friends. He would never admit it, even if Naraku tortured him, but he had a soft spot for Kaede. Once again, he won't ever admit it, of course. Jumping off his tree, the very same tree he had been pinned to for 50 years, he jumped to the well. Looking down in it's depths, he had second thoughts. _What if she…gets REALLY angry? And she never comes back?_ He thought, before he scoffed and shook his head.

"That wench has got me goin' all soft!" he muttered, before jumping down the well, not noticing the pair of blood red eyes watching him. The eyes blinked, as if in confusion, and made some muttering noises, then they disappeared completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha arrived, jumping on the tree, so he could see in Kagome's bedroom window, to see her bang her head repeatedly on the book. He blinked, his dog-ears twitching, before he jumped, landing in her open window.

"Kagome? What're you doin'?" he asked, then he covered his ears as Kagome shrieked in fear and surprise, nearly falling out of her chair to turn and face him.

"Inuyasha! Don't DO that!" she threatened, holding her chest, where her heart was, her pencil stuck on her cheek. He blinked again, then pointed at the pencil.

"Eh?...What's that?" he asked, and Kagome blushed, pulling the pencil out of her cheek, leaving a nice indentation of it. He resisted the urge to laugh, knowing he would be injured in some form, and sat down on her bed. The two were silent, just watching one another, then Kagome turned back to her desk, writing furiously on a piece of spare notebook paper. Inuyasha yawned, fingering his Tetsuaiga unconsciously.

"Uh, Kagome? How's it goin'?" he asked suddenly, flicking his golden eyes over towards her, watching her hand move over the paper. It stopped when she heard the question.

"Horrible, to tell you the truth. I can't remember a thing!" she said, sighing and dropping her head, making it land on the math book, once again. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly, before scoffing and standing up. He walked over to her side, and looked over her shoulder, after pulling up her head so he could read some of the writing in the book.

"What sort of magic is this? I can't understand it at all." He said, glancing at her. Kagome shrugged, about to answer, when she noticed he was holding her head. Blushing, she righted her head and stood up, stretching. Her arms went over her head, and her shirt, already a little bit to small for her, crept up so you could see the ends of her stomach. She blushed even more and put her arms down, hoping he didn't notice. Too bad he did. Blushing as well, he went back to the bed and plopped onto it, laying on his side so he could see her. He propped up his head with his palm, resting his elbow on the bed.

"When you gonna come back? This exam of yours seems to be more troublesome than it's worth." He reasoned, watching her, just in case he had to make a fast escape. Kagome sighed and nodded, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, it is. But I have to! It's a deciding factor in my schooling! If I fail, I may have to repeat the year over. And please, don't make me think of that, if it does happen." She responded, sitting back down at her chair. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"If you had just given up on this schooling, you'd be just fine. Not as cranky, that's fer sure." He said, muttering the last part. She heard him, evidently, for her eyes flared open and she glared over at him.

"What was that?" she asked dangerously, and Inuyasha flinched.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. Kagome nodded, folding her arms over her chest, when Inuyasha suddenly sat up, his left ear perked, towards the open window. His eyes were focused, and Kagome forgot about her anger, for the time being.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, holding the Jewel Shards closer to her, just in case. Maybe out of habit, as well, probably. Every time, or about half the time, Inuyasha looked like that, it was because the Jewel Shards were going to be in danger.

"I hear somethin'…It's comin' from the well." He muttered, glancing over at Kagome, who shrugged and went to her door, opening it slowly. A small squeaking sound sounded off as she opened it, and Inuyasha flinched, the sound ten times louder than what Kagome heard. She smiled apologetically over at him, then walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She got her shoes and went out the door, Inuyasha having just jumped from her room window, his arms folded in his haori sleeves. He looked calm and poised, and more than a little annoyed at how slow she was. Kagome sighed, about to retort to his unseen comment, when she heard singing. It was quiet, and timid, but she could distinctly hear it. She blinked and glanced at Inuyasha, who nodded.

_There was a journey long ago._

_Long ago, oh so long ago._

_Finding something that was lost…_

_So all can rest again._

_You must know the way,_

_For if you don't, you will be lost._

_Within the very maze on the Isle._

_Ne'er to return._

The song kept repeating itself, but it got faster and it sounded more…scared. The singer was defiantly female, but it sounded like a little girl, maybe ten years old at the most. The song repeated itself three times, getting faster and faster, more distorted, before silence fell. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look of pure confusion, before a bright light descended on them. Inuyasha, purely out of instinct, ran to Kagome, standing protectively over her, just in case, and drew his Tetsuaiga. It grew to its normal, sword-size, and he hefted it, looking for an enemy. The light was blinding him, slightly. He growled and squinted his eyes, and Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh…Inuyasha? Should this be happening?" she asked dumbly, before she could actually think about what she said.

"No, you wench! If it was supposed to be happening, I'd know!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome sighed angrily. _You wish. _She thought, bemused at his cockiness, even when he didn't know who was attacking them. She was about to tell him to put Tetsuaiga away, nothing was going to happen to them, when a pain erupted on the palm of her hand. It felt like someone was hammering a nail through it. She gasped and clutched her pained hand, her left hand, in her right and stared at it.

"Kagome, what's—" he started, before pain erupted in his own hand, though he just flinched and glanced down. A black mark, about the same size as a 'baseball' Kagome had showed him once, was appearing on his hand, and it flared in pain, then lessened, then flared again. He glanced over at Kagome, who was staring avidly at her now-open palm. She had a dark blue spot on her palm. She glanced over at him, then blinked when she saw he had the same type of mark. Before she could speak, she heard the same child-like voice, but it sounded sweet and melodic.

_Now the tide has been set._

_Pawns already moving, the time has come._

_The Jewel itself has begun to stir._

_Come now, find it now._

_Through the maze on the cursed Isle!_

_Do not get lost._

_Lost is not the way to be._

The song repeated itself, as before, but the voice got louder, and louder, and…CLOSER. Inuyasha sniffed the air, a new scent rising in the air, and Kagome felt a presence near them, and she drew closer to Inuyasha involuntarily. She grabbed onto his shoulder with her uninjured hand, and looked over his shoulder. The light around them was fading, and she could faintly see the houses, the well, and the God-Tree, and…someone was leaning on the tree, their arms folded over their chest. Inuyasha growled and pointed Tetsuaiga at the figure.

"Who're you?" he snarled, and the figure, who was looking away from the two, turned their head, and Kagome and Inuyasha gasped, then glanced at each other in confusion.

_What…is it?_ The two thought, not knowing the two had thought the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Oooooh, a cliffie, hehehehehehehe, yesh, I love to do that. So, questions!

Who is the figure?  
What's the stupid song about?

Why have Inu an' Kags been branded with a crummy Black-Spot lookalike?

When will I stop asking these stupid questions?

uh, yeah... R and R, please!


End file.
